Teach Me
by randomlydifferent
Summary: Harry get's a strange request from Neville, but he can't help but teach him.


_**Teach Me**_

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Harry Potter had been sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room, reading, when Neville Longbottom cam up to him. He looked nervous, so Harry decided to find out what was up.

"Sure Nev, what do you need?" Harry asked his friend.

"Um…in private?" Neville requested. Harry looked around the empty common room, and shrugged. They were the only two sixth years who stayed at the castle instead of going to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go up to the dorm then." Harry suggested. HE stood up and led the other boy up the stairs. They entered the room and both settled on Harry's bed. "What's going on Neville?" Harry asked, concerned.

"You already know I'm gay," Neville started. Harry had been the first one Neville had come out to, Harry being the only other gay boy he knew at the time. At Harry's nod, he continued. "Well, there's a guy I like, and I want to ask him out, but…" He trailed off.

"But what Nev?" Harry urged him to continue.

"But I'm still a virgin." Neville said quietly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, he's experienced, and if something were to happen, I don't want to seem like the bumbling fool I usually act like."

"Oh," Harry said. "So what do you want me to do for you?  
He looked at the visibly nervous boy in front of him. Neville had changed a lot over the past few years. He grew out of his baby fat and his features became sharper. His overall appearance these days was striking, and Harry found his eyes lingering on his friend quite a bit lately. He thought it funny that over half the school's female population's hearts broke when Neville came out as being gay. The boy had been so oblivious that he hadn't ever noticed all the stares he received for being so attractive. Harry had found himself wondering how he would be able to sneak a peek at the other boy in the showers without him catching on. He was pulled out of his musings when Neville spoke to him again.

"I want you to teach me everything you know about sex." Neville stated confidently. It would have been impressive had the poor boy not been visibly shaking from nerves.

"Are you sure, Nev? I'll help you if you're certain that this is what you want." Harry said trying hard to keep his voice steady even though his member twitched, in his pants, with excitement.

"Yes I'm sure. I trust you Harry, and would feel more comfortable if my first time was with you, a friend who is going to do what he can to make me comfortable and wont expect anything of me, as opposed to someone else who will want to just jump right in not caring about me." Harry studied his friend's face, looking to see that this was what he really seemed to want.

"Okay Neville. But if you want to stop at any moment, just tell me." Neville nodded and Harry smiled at him. "Just relax , I wont hurt you. Now tell me how far have you gotten with another person?" Neville looked at the floor and shook his head. "Nowhere? Have you ever even kissed another person?" Neville shook his head again. "So you really are a true virgin." Harry said with a grin.

Neville started to get up. "Never mind Harry. I'm sorry I asked, I'll leave you alone." Harry grabbed his arm.

"No, Neville. You're not leaving until I'm satisfied that you know everything I could possibly teach you of sex."

"You don't have to do this Harry. I shouldn't have asked." Neville muttered, not able to meet Harry's eye. He looked utterly defeated.

"No, I don't have to Neville, but I _want _to help you.. Hell, since you came out to me I've been trying to come up with a way to get you into my bed." Harry laughed. Neville looked shocked. "I've thought about it a lot." Harry continued quietly. "But I didn't want to do something and lead you on. I didn't want for us to wake up in bed together one morning and you wanting something more. We're great friends Nev, I think we're good enough friends to be "friends with benefits" but I'd hate it if we started a relationship and it didn't' work out. I wouldn't want to loose you as a friend.

That's the reason I've never pursued you."

"But this will be just sex, a one time thing? Maybe more depending on how it goes." Neville said getting excited. Harry nodded and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to his friend's. Neville grew bold and tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry's lips parted and his tongue came out to meet the other boy's. He massaged Neville's tongue with his own softly before allowing Neville to take control of the kiss.

The long sensuous kiss was hungry and served in exciting both parties to new levels. They pulled away only when the need to breathe became demanding. Harry looked at the other boy with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn that? That was one of the best kisses I've ever had!" Harry stated honestly causing the other boy to blush "You have way too many clothes on, let me help you." Harry pulled Neville's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He started kissing his friend's neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest. Neville was lying on his back on the bed and moaned, arching into the touches as Harry's mouth latched onto one of his nipples. The other boy's tongue, lavishing attention upon the tiny, rosy nub. As his mouth worked the chest, Harry's hands roamed down the flat, muscled abs to the waistband of Neville's jeans. He unhooked the button and pulled down the zipper. Harry then slid his hand inside Neville's boxers and wrapped his hand around his friend's rigid shaft. The other boy stiffened. Harry kept his hand where it was but lifted so he could look into wide, nervous eyes.

"Nev, you say "stop" and I'm done. This is for you; if you're uncomfortable just tell me. Harry said. He really didn't want to stop, but he would if Neville asked, he didn't want his friend to think he would try to take advantage of him.

"I know Harry, it's just no one has ever touched me like this before. I'm just nervous is all." Harry nodded his understanding and began slowly stroking the other boy's rather large erection. He started kissing down Neville's chest, dipping his tongue in the small bellybutton when he got to it. That earned him a breathy moan from the writhing boy beneath him. Harry pulled away completely to finish undressing the two of them which elicited a disappointed groan from Neville that caused Harry to chuckle. Neville looked at him but before he could say anything, Harry bent his head and captured the other boy's lips in a searing kiss. He pulled away and went down his friend's body marking him in a trail of light nips and kisses. When he reached the stiff shaft, Harry ran his tongue up the underside of Neville's arousal putting a pleasurable pressure on the vein. As he reached the head he worked his tongue on the slit reveling in the taste of the sweet pre-come he got. He reached a hand up to gently squeeze and tug on Neville's balls as he relaxed his throat to take the boy's erection to the root. The muscles in his throat began to constrict around the penis in his mouth causing Neville to come with a guttural cry. Harry greedily drank down the gift his friend offered and pulled off the half hard member, taking care to lick it clean from any seed he may have missed.

Neville was bright red and looked really embarrassed. "I'm sorry Harry; it felt so good I just couldn't…" He started, but Harry silenced him with a kiss.

"No Nev, it was your first blowjob, I really didn't expect you to last long. Hell, my first time I came as soon as I felt his tongue on me." Harry laughed. He looked his friend in the eye. "So, do you want to continue?" Neville nodded nervously. "Don't be nervous, Nev. I'm going to prepare you now, but I'll be gentle and go slow, okay."

"Kay." Neville answered innocently.

Harry reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He spread some on his fingers and looked down at Neville. "This might be a little uncomfortable at first," He said as he ran a slick finger down the cleft of the other boy's arse, circling his tiny opening. "But I'll try my hardest to make it pleasurable for you." He leaned in and captured Neville's lips in a sweet kiss. When Neville nodded Harry gently applied pressure and felt his finger slip through the tight ring of muscle. He waited for the other boy to become comfortable again before he began thrusting on finger in and out of Neville's virgin entrance. Once he felt that his friend was comfortable with one, Harry added a second finger slowly. When he comfortable had both fingers inside his friend he curved them and quickly found that small bundle of nerves that made the other boy mewl in delight.

Soon Neville was rocking his hips and thrusting back on four of Harry's fingers, and Harry decided that, after scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy a little more, that he was fully prepared and withdrew his fingers. Neville moaned disappointedly at the loss, but before he knew it something hard and blunt was pressing against his opening.

Being gently and going as slowly as he could force himself to go Harry eased himself into the tight channel. The head and pressure surrounding his erection made him want to pound away into completion, but he forced himself to go slow and pause once he was fully seated in his dorm mate. Seeing the pained expression on Neville's face, Harry took hold of the boy's weeping member and slowly began stroking him; trying to get Neville's mind off the pain. Soon enough the boy began shifting his hips signaling to Harry that he could proceed.

Harry pulled his hips back so only the head was inside his friend and slowly eased back in. He worked at a slow pace taking long, deep thrusts. This was all for Neville, and Harry wanted him to get as much pleasure out of this as possible, so he re-angled his thrusts and was able to hit Neville's prostate each time. The boy below him was writhing and moaning in pleasure, and Harry was only too happy to oblige when the moans turned to pants of "Harder, Deeper, More, Faster." Harry was enjoying himself and pretty soon felt his oncoming orgasm creeping up. He grabbed hold of Neville's erection once again and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. It only took a couple of strokes before the boys release was shot over their chests and stomachs. The contraction of Neville's anal muscles was all it took to pull Harry's orgasm from him. They both collapsed and Harry gently pulled out of his friend, lying beside him and pulling the boy into his arms.

"Thank you Harry." Neville yawned.

"No problem Nev. Get some rest, when you get up we'll begin your next lesson: Topping."


End file.
